Bath Day
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: The first of many I presume *wicked grin* another request from Chaos Crew member Kenju. Merry Christmas :D


**OSK! This suggestion came to me from a member of the Chaos Crew KENJU! Admittedly he has sent a TON of requests as have Rush Fire, which I fully intend to get written up but this one… it was just toooo perfect :D**

Hiccup smiled as he stepped outside in the nippy air. Winter was coming on fast but today the weak summer days were still fighting the fierce oncoming snow. All in all a beautiful Lagrudur. He had a bag over his back of dirty clothes and a bar of lye soap in his vest pocket.

With one more smile toward the shining sun and the turning leaves, Hiccup started toward the hot-springs. Most of the Vikings went to one of the two largest springs on Lagrudur one for the men and one for the women. However Hiccup, ever the innovator and being shy found himself a smaller hot-spring further off from the other two.

When he got to the well shaded bubbling springs he dropped his sack of old dirty clothes and undressed and unstrapped his prosthesis before easing into the warm springs. He leaned back against the warm rocks around the rim of the springs and relaxed.

At least until he heard the sound of two women's voices coming closer. Hiccup ducked under the water swimming as far from view as he could. Although considering the small size of the spring it wasn't very far at all.

"And you don't think anyone else has found this place?" asked one raspy voice Hiccup recognized as Ruffnut Thorston which meant that the other woman was her best friend Astrid Hofferson.

"I don't think so or we would have seen more tracks by now," Astrid replied. They obviously came from a different direction than him or they would have surely seen his tracks. He hadn't tried to be stealthy and was certain that if you couldn't see his boot print you could surely see his prosthesis.

He glanced at his clothes in plain sight. Surely they would see them and head back to the women's springs. But then this was Astrid and Ruffnut. The two women he had slept with… twice now. (A/N: see _Drunken Delights Remake_)

They stopped short upon entering the small clearing and seeing his clothes and bag of laundry. The two then gave each other a sidelong glance and a wicked plotting smirk.

"It seems someone else has found our spot, Ruffnut," Astrid said playacting.

"Yes it does, but it doesn't appear that they are here now," the girl twin smirked at her best friend.

"Then I guess there is no reason we can't go on in right?" the golden haired girl said to her platinum braided friends.

"Sound's good to me," Ruffnut replied. And with that they began a sensual strip tease. Hiccup's eyes almost bugged out of his skull as the two pulled their clothes off baring their scarred but beautiful skin to the pale green light of the evening as the sunlight ebbed through the leaves.

Hiccup shifted nervously. Was the water getting hotter or was it just him? His eyes nearly bugged out of his eyes when the girls looked at each other, smirked before sauntering toward the water.

"Oh look Ruff, seems we do have company," Astrid said slipping into the water followed by Ruffnut.

"Heh our illustrious heir," she smirked with a predatory gaze that got Hiccup just a touch more nervous.

"Well I say since he got a good show of us undressing we give him a closer look. What say you?" Astrid glanced at her partner in crime.

"I say let's," Ruffnut said, the first to reach him, though Astrid was the first in the warm spring waters.

Astrid was soon on his other side and they twined their fists through his chestnut hair. Their fingers danced delicately over his arms and chest, wicked smiles on their lips as if they had this all planned out.

The more Hiccup thought about it the more likely a scenario that was… of course thinking can become a bit of a challenge when two exceptionally good looking women are fondling what Freyja gave you.

"Mmm someone's eager," Ruffnut drawled, pressing her chest against his right arm and his chest.

"Must be all this tension," Astrid agreed giving his erect member, they were both stroking a solid squeeze causing Hiccup to close his eyes and moan.

"Just maybe," Ruffnut agreed, her lips suddenly on the corner of his mouth tracing little kisses along his jaw to his ear where she proceeded to bite. Hiccup gasped in surprise before Astrid did the same to his other ear whilest the two simultaneously squeezed him.

Hiccup jerked his hips up into their hands. The girls removed their hands from him and looked at each other with a grin. Hiccup moaned in desperation as the two girls pressed their breasts into his arms and chest.

They leaned around Hiccup and winked at each other conspiratorially before Ruffnut swung her leg over his lap and rocking her hips against his erection suggestively and causing him to groan as he clenched his fists against the rock. His eyes were wide and his lips pursed.

"Come on, Hiccup, relax," Astrid said smiling.

"Yeah after all we are going to make you feel sooo good," Ruff said running her hands up his chest.

"B-but-" Hiccup stammered cut off by Astrid's lips traveling over his neck while Ruffnut fondled him again.

"Just go with it," Ruffnut said sliding onto him and moaning softly as he filled her. Hiccup groaned and his hips bucked involuntarily up into her. Ruffnut gasped tossing her head back her pale blond locks trailing in the warm water behind her.

"See, feels good doesn't it?" Astrid whispered in his ear sweetly.

"Mmm," Ruffnut groaned.

"Relax into it," Astrid says again rubbing his back and kissing at his neck again. He felt Astrid nod behind his head and Ruffnut started to rock on his member.

"Mmff," he moaned biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"Come on baby," Ruffnut purred rocking again. This time Hiccup responds with fervor wrapping one arm around Ruff's waist and the other around Astrid's neck from behind him.

Hiccup tilted his head back so Astrid could better get at his neck, whilest encouraging Ruffnut with a few sharp thrusts into her, his free hand massaging her backside.

"Mmm once you get him warmed up he's a real stud," Ruffnut smirked fisting one of her hands in his chestnut locks.

"I noticed that," Astrid smirked back to her friend as her fingernails drew little lines down his chest. "Ride him, Ruff."

"Hmm them's the plans," she smirked as she started moving atop him earning groans of pleasure from the Viking she was currently claiming.

"Talk to us," Astrid purred in his ear.

"Tell us what you want," Ruffnut agreed.

"Tell us how you want it," Astrid crooned sitting back in the water and pressing her breasts against his arm again.

Hiccup groaned, unable to find any words to tell the girls anything. The two smiled at each other and Ruffnut began a steady nearly torturous rhythm. Astrid nibbled along his jaw and nipped at his ear.

The two took a hand and placed it on one of their breasts. Hiccup caught the meaning quickly and started kneading their breasts and tweaking the hardening buds that was their nipples. Astrid pushed her chest forward and Hiccup leaned over taking her pert nipple in his mouth and suckling, while bucking up into Ruffnut's sex.

The girls both groaned in unison moving with him as the water splashed against their hot writhing bodies.

Hiccup smirked and slid one hand down Astrid's body and fondled her wet sex causing the golden haired Valkyrie to gasp and grind down against his palm.

"Yes," she gasped as he slipped his fingers into her and moved his mouth to Ruffnut's breast causing the wheat-haired girl to toss her head back and grind down harder on his member.

Hiccup groaned and bucked up into her, Ruffnut grabbed his shoulders and pressed her chest forward even more. Astrid groaned as his fingers worked in her rubbing that little bundle of nerves and then drawing circles over her clit with his thumb.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut called. Her walls were quivering around him and he knew that she wouldn't be long. And judging from Astrid's own simpering she wouldn't either. He pushed against her clit as the heat in his loins grew and he let his seed loose deep in Ruffnut's core. She gasped and clamped around him as she came. Astrid gave a cry at the pressure in all the right places and joined them in orgasmic bliss.

Ruffnut dismounted from the spent boy beneath her and the three leaned against the wall of the hot-springs.

"Damn," she groaned.

"That was amazing," Astrid agreed.

"Remind me again why we didn't jump his bones sooner," Ruffnut muttered.

"I honestly do not know," she groaned her hand over her eyes Hiccup glanced from one to the other rather spent himself.

"You know guys we really should actually get to the bath part of Bath Day," Hiccup said. The girls glanced up at him and then at each other.

"What fun is there in that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah we still have all day," Astrid said with a grin swinging her leg over his thighs, "And I am next."

**Whoo! Well the first bath day fic is finished. Hope you like it Kenju :D **


End file.
